This invention relates to a drive apparatus for a vehicle toy having a pair of driving wheels such as an automatic vehicle toy.
There is known a drive apparatus for a vehicle toy, in which a pair of driving wheels are rotated in a same direction by an electric motor mounted on a body of the vehicle toy through a transmission unit in order to run the vehicle toy straight, and in which one of the driving wheels is rotated by the electric motor while keeping the other wheel stopped in order to cause the vehicle toy to make a continuous turn or a U-turn.
However, the above conventional drive apparatus for a vehicle toy has the shortcoming that since the vehicle toy is caused to make a continuous turn or a U-turn by rotating one of the driving wheels and keeping the other stopped, a radius of rotation of the vehicle toy becomes large.